Retrofit Films
| founder = Chris Hanada Tanner Kling | location = Los Angeles, CA | key_people = | industry = Entertainment | products = Web series Branded entertainment | operating_income = | net_income = | num_employees = | parent = | divisions = | homepage = }} Retrofit Films is a production company located in Los Angeles, California, that develops and produces digital media and entertainment. History Retrofit Films was founded by Chris Hanada and Tanner Kling in 2004.“Retrofit Films Shoots Webisodes for 'Vampire Diaries'”, Videography, 21 October 2009.Liz Shannon Miller, “Q&A With Heroes Webseries Creators Chris Hanada and Tanner Kling,” GigaOm, April 20, 2009. Starting in 2006, the company began creating companion Web series for television shows. After graduating from Loyola Marymount University’s film school, Hanada and Kling began their careers working at Tom Cruise and Paula Wagner’s C/W Productions on films such as Mission: Impossible 2 and Vanilla Sky, where they contributed to script and story development, research, production and promotion.“Chris Hanada and Tanner Kling,” LMU.edu, October 21, 2013. Hanada and Kling are members of the Producers Guild of America.Dave McNary, “Producers elect Gordon, Koch co-presidents,” Variety, June 4, 2010. Overview Television and new media Retrofit Films produces new media projects for television networks, movie studios and advertising brands, including animated and live-action web series, DVD featurettes, mobisodes and gameisodes. The company created three Web series for NBC's Heroes, entitled Going Postal, The Recruit and Nowhere Man, featuring characters from the series.Marc Hustvedt, “NBC Prepping Fourth ‘Heroes’ Web Series,” Tubefilter, February 25, 2009. The Recruit was nominated for two 2009 Webby Awards. They also created Kara & The Chronicles of Krypton, an animated Web series for The CW Network's's Smallville; the 4-episode companion Web series A Darker Truth for The CW's Vampire Diaries;“’Vampire Diaries’ Prequel Web Series, CW Starts Biting Early”, Tubefilter, 26 August 2009. a Web series for Gossip Girl entitled Gossip Girl: Real New York Stories Revealed; and a companion Web series for NBC's My Own Worst Enemy called Conspiracy Theory. Other projects include a 13-part series of 3-minute "appisodes" for the iPhone, iPad and iPod Touch for the INHouse app for Fox's House in 2010,“Retrofit Films Makes ‘House’ Calls With iPhone Appisodes”, Tubefilter, 18 May 2010. and 10 on-air/Web Sprint New Media Episodes in 2009 for Heroes entitled Slow Burn.“Heroes Web Series Heading to the Carnival”, Tubefilter, 18 September 2009. In 2012, Retrofit worked with Marvel on Marvel Mash-Up, a series of interstitials taking footage from classic Marvel animated series and re-editing them in a humorous way. They originally aired on Disney XD and online.Marc Strom, “Doing the Marvel Mash-Up,” Marvel.com, March 19, 2012. In 2015, Retrofit produced the 6-chapter Web series Dark Matters, a prequel to the television miniseries Heroes Reborn, with all six chapters directed by Kling.“Exclusive Interview with Heroes Reborn: Dark Matters’ Aislinn Paul,” talknerdywithus.com, August 27, 2015. In 2016, the company executive produced This Isn't Working, a five-part short-form digital series starring Lisa Schwartz, and in 2017 executive produced The Off Season, a five-part short-form digital series starring Robert Belushi and Erica Rhodes, both for ABC.Jessica Pena, "Ginger Snaps, The Off Season: ABC Launches New Digital Series," TV Series Finale”, June 22, 2017. The company's client list includes NBCUniversal, Sprint, Mindshare, Ogilvy & Mather, Edelman, The CW, ABC, Warner Bros., Marvel, DreamWorks and AOL.Todd Spangler, "ABC Bows 4 More Digital-Only Originals, Including Comedy From YouTube Star Lisa Schwartz," ''Variety, September 2, 2016. Publishing division In 2015, Retrofit Films launched a science fiction publishing division, Retrofit Publishing, which was renamed Axiomatic Publishing in 2016.Connie Bennett, “Book Review: The Rewind Files,” KLCC (FM), February 5, 2016. In 2015, Retrofit Publishing put out First Fleet, a collection of serialized novellas by Stephen Case;“Book Review: First Fleet by Stephen Case,” Farstrider Magazine, November 27, 2015. and The Rewind Files, playwright Claire Willett's debut novel.Alex Telander, “The Rewind Files,” San Francisco Book Review, November 16, 2015. Awards * The Recruit ** Winner of Two People's Voice Webby Awards: People's Voice, Online Film & Video, Best Series, 2009;“Webby Awards - People’s Voice Winner – Drama: Series”, Webby Awards, 2009. People's Voice, Online Film & Video, Best Individual Episode, 2009“Webby Awards - People’s Voice Winner – Drama: Individual Episode ”, Webby Awards, 2009. ** Winner of Silver Telly Award: Online Video, 2009“30th Annual Telly Awards – 2009 Online Video Silver Winners”, Telly Awards, 2009. * Conspiracy Theory ** Winner of Bronze Telly Award: Online Entertainment, 2009“30th Annual Telly Awards – 2009 Online Video Bronze Winners”, Telly Awards, 2009. * Nurse Jeffrey: Bitch Tapes ** Nominee, Golden Reel Award: Best Sound Editing – Computer Episodic Entertainment, 2011Alexa Harrison, “’Black Swan,’ ‘Inception’ top sound noms,” Variety, January 21, 2011. * Insidious: Spectral Sightings ** Nominee, Golden Reel Award: Best Sound Editing – Computer Episodic Entertainment, 2014Maane Khatchatourian, “’Game of Thrones’ Rules Golden Reel Awards TV Nominations,” Variety, January 17, 2014. * Heroes Reborn: Dark Matters – "Chapter Two: Phoebe" ** Winner, Writers Guild Award: Adapted Short Form New Media, 2016“2016 Writers Guild Award Winners Announced,” wga.org, February 13, 2016. * Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: ACADEMY ** Nominee, Producers Guild of America Award for Outstanding Digital Series, 2016"PGA Awards: The Complete Winners List," The Hollywood Reporter, January 28, 2017. Notable Projects References External links * * Axiomatic Publishing website * Retrofit Films on IMDb Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Digital media organizations Category:Entertainment companies based in California Category:Companies based in Los Angeles Category:Entertainment companies established in 2004 Category:2004 establishments in California